


You'll Be Watching Over Me

by GalixaCraze



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Bullying, Cause Dave punches someone, Eridan's a bully, Happy birthday Karkat!, I try but I don't have a lot of practice with these guys, Karkat's mom is an alcoholic, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, One-Shot, There's cussing, but it could be looked at as like pre-relationship, davekat - Freeform, everyone's ooc, human!Karkat, just a warning, just didn't want to make an OC for a bully, mentions of abuse, probably, some violence, sorry Eridan lol, talk of self-harm, there's mentions of overdosing, this is friendship based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalixaCraze/pseuds/GalixaCraze
Summary: Someone makes fun of Karkat during class, and his best friend isn't gonna stand for it."Why don't you go and kill yourself just like your father did?" Eridan, the boy sitting behind Karkat hissed.Dave punched him in the face.





	You'll Be Watching Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much never write Homestuck fanfiction cause I don't know how to write the characters, but it's Karkat's birthday so I had to do SOMETHING
> 
> Happy birthday Karkat :D 
> 
> Also, if you guys feel like crying your eyes out to a beautiful Davekat comic, read Dream A Little Dream of Me, you WILL cry and if you don't then uh...you have no heart. I don't remember the author (but if you just look up the title and put Homestuck with it then it should come up immedientally) but obviously I do not own the comic in any way shape or form. I just feel like it's really good and even though it's really sad, it deserves to be read.

It was common knowledge at school that Karkat Vantas was a loser.

There was plenty of reasons for this, none that were actually good or reasonable, but they were enough to make most agree with that statement.

Karkat was rather poor, his brother was a dick, his mother liked to drink until she collapsed, his father committed suicide recently, he was incredibly short and extremely skinny, and all of the popular kids liked to tease him, which made everyone else hate him.

But not Dave.

When Dave first came to Karkat's school, Karkat was certain he was gonna join the popular kids and become a new bully he'd have to deal with, but Dave proved him wrong the first time he saw Eridan and his friends picking on Karkat during lunch.

They had dumped food on him and made a huge scene in front of everyone about how they heard his mother overdosed and nearly died. It had been a humiliating day for Karkat, he just wanted to curl up in a hole and die.

But Dave stood up for him, and yelled at everyone who was laughing, asking them how they'd feel if their parents almost died. Most were quickly to stop laughing and turn against Eridan.

Karkat had been in shock, he never thought that anyone would defend him. Cause why bother? Why would anyone care about him? This kid didn't even know him, but it didn't matter.

They ate lunch together that day (Dave had shared his food with Karkat) and just talked about their interests. Dave noticed how much louder and passionate Karkat got about everything when he warmed up to someone, and he really liked that.

What he didn't like was how quiet Karkat acted during school, because he didn't want to make any trouble.

Well news flash, trouble finds him anyways.

His father killed himself only a week ago, and today was Karkat's first day back at school. It had been a really hard thing to go through, he loved his father and they got along so well, he wanted to keep making nice memories with him.

But it was too late for that now.

Karkat sat down in the only available seat left, which was next to Dave but in front of Eridan. It was the perfect seat but also the worst seat.

He tried to focus on what the teacher said, but Eridan started talking.

"Finally back huh? I thought you would've jumped by now. I see you've still got the long sleeves, add anymore scars to your collection?" He taunted quietly from behind Karkat.

It was offensive, and hurtful. Karkat had never once hurt himself through any of the things that happened to him. Sure, he might cry himself to sleep or scream at himself in the mirror, but he never cut himself.

But of course, he actually had been playing with a cat, a cat that belonged to Dave, and it scratched the hell out of him. So the next day, Eridan assumed he had started cutting.

It bothered him, hearing Eridan say those things, but mostly because it was insulting to anyone who actually did do that to themselves. 

He wouldn't let it get to him though. Eridan just wants to get a reaction out of him.

Dave took Karkat's hand under the desk and held it tightly, rubbing his thumb over it to try and comfort him.

"Why don't you go and kill yourself like your father did? We'd all be a lot happier here." Eridan hissed in your ear.

Before Karkat could even finish processing the words Eridan said, Dave had spun around and punched him square in the face, hard enough to break his nose.

Eridan screamed in pain as he fell out of his chair holding his nose that was now bleeding. "SON OF A BITCH!"

"Wanna say that again!?" Dave snapped, giving absolutely no shits about the teacher heading their way.

"Dave stop it!" Karkat whispered in a snippy tone, tugging at Dave's arm to get him to chill out.

They got sent to detention, and Eridan had to go to the hospital.

~~~

Karkat stormed into his house, Dave following in behind him. "You just had to make a scene!" He snapped.

"He told you to kill yourself." Dave snapped.

"So what? He tells me that shit every fucking time I see him. I've told you before Dave, it doesn't even bother me! What does bother me is having to get sent to detention because SOMEONE HAD TO PUNCH HIM IN THE FUCKING FACE!" Karkat ranted, glaring up at Dave.

Dave bit his lip. Karkat couldn't see his eyes because of his shades, but it didn't matter. Ever since they met Dave had been terrible at hiding his emotions from Karkat, even when he wanted to. He didn't need to look into Dave's eyes right now to know he was pissed. "I wasn't going to sit there and do nothing while he was being a dick to you. I know you're blind to it Karkat, but you deserve better. It might not bother you now, but you could wake up one day and realize that it actually does, and you might listen and then you'll die and the idea of that happening really fucking scares me!" He ranted, Karkat could tell he was working himself up into a panic attack.

He hugged Dave gently. "Dave...stop...it's okay. I'm not going anywhere...I promise. As long as I have you, I'll always have a reason to live. I'm not gonna leave you here by yourself." He spoke softly. Dave was trembling, but Karkat would take that any day over tears. He knew somewhat what Dave's childhood was like, and it wasn't very happy. 

He was never sure if someone would come back or not, and Karkat wasn't about to leave him.

Taking a deep breath, Dave nodded. "Okay...shit sorry about that, I'm cool now." He told him rather confidently, breaking their hug. He smiled at Karkat.

"...Wanna go watch a movie?" Karkat asked with a smile.

Dave grinned. "Always." He wrapped an arm around Karkat's shoulders and they headed to Karkat's room to watch a movie.


End file.
